powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ocular Techniques
The ability to utilize special techniques through the eyes. Variation of Special Attacks. Also Called * Dōjutsu/瞳術/Visual Jutsu (Naruto series) * Eye Techniques * Samāra Eye * Visual Techniques Capabilities The user of this ability can also gain special powers from their eyes, possibly by having special eyes containing power that gives them abilities or enhancements. Applications See Ocular Powers and Vision Faculty. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Aura Reading *Body Immobilization *Body Language Analysis **Attack Prediction *Dimensional Vision *Electromagnetic Vision *Enhanced Vision **Energy Perception **Infrared Perception *Electronic Eyes *Essence Reading *Evil Eye **Killing Eyes **Penance Stare **Petrifying Gaze ***Paralysis Inducement **Fear Inducement *Hypnotic Vision **Mind Control *Illusion Awareness *Invisibility Awareness *Multi-Directional Vision **360-Degree Vision *Optic Blasts *Scanner Vision **Scanning ***Ability Learning ***Power Replication *Selective Illusions *Sensory Scrying **Shared Vision **Timeline Vision Sharing **Visual Linking *Supernatural Eye **Eye Magic ***Astral Vision ***Chrono Vision ***Divine Sight ***Soul Reading *X-Ray Vision **Blood Flow Vision Associations * Eye Manipulation * Mind's Eye * Special Attacks * Ultimate Vision Limitations * Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. * Certain techniques can damage optic nerves per usage, causing the user go eventually blind. * May require eye-to-eye contact. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Known Objects * Glare Glare no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Bionic-1 Optic Beams 2.gif|Bionic-1's (Bionic Six) optic blasts… Bionic 1 Eyes.gif|…and scanning vision. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid's (DC Comics) Omega Beams a form of relentless energy streams that he fires from his eyes…. Lighing Vision by Lighting Lad.jpeg|Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (DC Comics) trying out his Electro Vision while training. Optic Blasts By Superman.jpg|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman's (DC Comics) Heat Vision is just one of the many Kryptonian ocular abilities which include… Kal-El's Accelerated Perception.jpg|…Accelerated Perception… Enhanced Vision by Superman.jpg|…Microscopic Vision… Kal-El's Telescopic Vision.jpg|…Telescopic Vision… Kal-El's x-ray vision.jpg|…X-Ray Vision… Superman Aura Reading.jpg|…Aura Reading… Superman's Thermal Vision.jpg|…and Thermal Imaging. Grayven's Omega Effect.jpg|Mimicking his father's Omega Beams, Grayven (DC Comics) can project potent energy beams from his eyes in a variety of forms… Grayven's Shocking Gaze.jpg|…Lightning Vision, which can either destroy or paralyze a victum's nerves system… Grayven's Wave Motion Blast.jpg|...and wide-spread Optic Blasts . Magic Vision by Sivana (2).jpeg|After being struck in the right eye by a bolt of eldritch lightning, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana (DC's New 52) gained the ability to view all forms of magic around him. Optic Blast by Ultimate Cyclops.jpg|Scott Sumers/Cyclops (Ulitmate Comics) launching his signature concussion beams from his eyes. Penance Stare by Ghost Rider.jpg|The Penance Stare is the Ghost Rider's (Marvel Comics) ultimate weapon, forcing the torment of the innocent upon those who inflicted it. Hyperion's Enhanced Vision.jpg|Marcus Milton/Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) superior visual capabilities include... Hyperion's Microscopic Vision (2).jpg|...Telescopic Vision... King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision.png|...X-Ray Vision, which can detect... King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision (2).png|...intangible beings like Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat... Hyperion's Atomic Vision.png.jpg|...and his signature energy attack, Atomic Vision. Anime/Manga File:Zommari_Amor.jpg|Zommari's (Bleach) Amor can take control of a person that any of his fifty eyes look at. File:Haruto_Doujutsu.PNG|Haruto (Code; Breaker) can weaken his opponents with eye contact, as well as replay memories. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki (Code; Breaker) can convert his magnetism to lightning at the cost of his optic nerves becoming damaged. File:Geass_eye.gif|Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) can hypnotize others with his Geass. Allen Cursed Eye level 2.PNG|Allen Walker (D.Gray-Man) has a reverse pentacle that scars his left eye that activates automatically upon sensing Akuma or making contact with Dark Matter. File:Wisely_Kamelot.gif|Wisely Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) has a Demon Eye that he can crush people brain at will causing their head to bleed and project memories and other images. File:KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can fire thin but accurate beams from his eyes. Dr. GeroAndroid 20's Bionic Punisher.gif|Dr. Gero/Android 20 (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bionic Punisher technique. Seilah Demon Eye awakening.gif|In her Limiter Removal Form, Seilah (Fairy Tail) can use her Demon Eyes Awakening... Seilah Demon Eye.gif|...for powerful and concentrate energy attacks. King Bradley's Ultimate Eye.gif|King Bradley's (Fullmetal Alchemist) Ultimate Eye allows him to perceive the outcome of any actions with Causality Perception. File:Kuroko_Quasi-Emperor_Eye.gif|''Emperor Eyes'' (Kuroko's Basketball/Kuroko no Basket) File:Sharingan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) allows the use of... Sasuke's Genjutsu (1).gif|...hypnotic and illusory techniques... Sasuke's Body Reading.gif|...body analysis reading, copying techniques and movements. Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan.gif|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto)… Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|…and its "Eternal" version can cast a vast set of deadly techniques from the eyes… Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)Tsukuyomi.jpg|…such as the illusion Tsukuyomi through eye contact… File:Sasuke_using_Amaterasu.gif|…the Amaterasu that ignites everything reflected within the user's retina… Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan could… Madara's Susanoo.gif|…create the ethereal guardian deity, Susanoo with power to level mountains… Madara (Naruto) Sharingan intimidate.gif|…Madara Uchiha demonstrating his Sharingan power by casting a hypnotic Penance Stare… Kakashi Obito Kamui.jpg|Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan can cast Kamui, a unique space-time technique… File:Kakashi_Hatake_(Naruto)_Kamui.gif|…Kakashi's version which warps away anything he looks at… Obito kamui.gif|…or Obito's which warps any part of his body to his personal dimension to avoid attacks… File:Shisui_Uchiha_Kotoamatsukami.gif|…Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan can cast Kotoamatsukami. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Byakugan (Naruto) is capable of seeing through almost everything at a near 360-degrees, allowing the user to combine it with the Gentle Fist style for devastating effects. Boruto Jogan.jpg|Boruto (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) awakens Jogan. File:Rinnegan_(Naruto).png|The Rinnegan (Naruto) grants can a user god-like forbidden Shinobi techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence… File:Nagato_(Naruto)_Almighty_Push.gif|…such as controlling repulsive and attractive forces… Pain black recievers.PNG|…generate infinite Black Receivers to hinder the target movements… Nagato (Naruto) Gakido.gif|… absorb chakra … File:Amenotejikara.gif|…remotely teleporting the target reflected into the eye… Amenotejikara 1.gif|…shift locations between the selected targets… Amenotejikara 2.gif|…and shift objects with a certain range. Madara's Rinne-Sharingan..gif|The Rinne-Sharingan (Naruto) can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and allows the user to teleport to alternate dimensions. Ranmaru (Naruto) Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other dōjutsu and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. Tenseigan Activated.PNG|The Tenseigan (Naruto) allows the user to… File:Tenseigan_Chakra_Mode.png|…enter in the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, control attractive and repulsive forces and use the Truth-Seeking Balls. Ketsu.jpg|The Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants its wielder powerful mind control abilities as well as the ability… File:Blood_Dragon_Ascension.gif|…to manipulate blood and metallic liquids. Keare's Eye of Truth The Redo of a Healing Magician.jpg|Keare's (The Redo of a Healing Magician) Eye of Truth, the eyes that "see" through anything in the world. File:Hiei_Jaganshi_form.jpg|Hiei's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Jagan can cast paralysis and hypnosis, among other effects. Mythology/Folklore File:Basilisk_snake.jpg|Basilisk (Mythology/Folklore) File:Cockatrice_vintage.jpg|Cockatrices (Mythology/Folklore) File:Medusa..jpg|Medusa & Gorgon (Greek Mythology) File:Balor_of_the_Evil_Eye.jpg|Balor of the Evil Eye (Irish Mythology) Others File:Ruby_Silver_Eyes.png|The Silver-Eyed Warriors such as Ruby Rose (RWBY), said to be able to strike down Grimm with a single look… File:Maria_Silver_Eye_Power.png|…petrify Grimm to stone, blind them, or vaporize them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries